Fossil fighters: Road to new battles
by Reshiramluverfusion
Summary: A fossil fighter is someone who revives vivosaurs to battle. In ribular town, another world cup has begun. A girl named Lyra will soon discover her battling skills, along with new rivals, and crushes. Accepting OC'S! Do not be rude or negative.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dearest fans! This is the new fossil fighters story I wanted to start! I just couldn't wait much longer, so, here it is! I will also be accepting OC's! Also, if you want your character paired up with an OC or one on Fossil Fighters, include that! Now, let's get this party started!**

It all starts on Caliosteo islands. In Ribular, it was a peaceful, relaxing day. The fighters there were either looking for fossils, or fossil fighting. But there was one place that wasn't doing that. In the cleaning room, where fossils were cleaned, a girl was cleaning her first fossil. She had long, wavy, flame red hair with orange bangs. Her eyes were chestnut red, but looked brown. She had a blue sunhat on, dark red shirt on with a blue vest, black, fingerless gloves, blue skirt, and dark leggings under. When she finished cleaning the fossil, it was a perfect 100. She put it in the machine, and revived it. The white, hot, blinding light revealed a magnificent, three-horned creature. He looked much like a triceratops, but was an air attribute.

"Nice to meet you, Chasmo!" The girl greeted. "My name is Lyra, and you're my first vivosaur!"

"_I-I am!?" _The vivosaur stuttered.

She petted his head gently. "Don't worry," She calmly said. "We'll find some other team members!"

"_Well, if you say so." _ The shy Chasmo said.

So, the two went to Treasure lake to find some more teammates. Lyra took out her pickaxe. While searching for fossils, she came across a boy. He had straight, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt, with a purple jacket, and Blue shorts. He was also looking for fossils. Next to him was a long, red vivosaur. He had red spines, blue eyes, and looked like a herbivore. The boy finally noticed me.

"I didn't notice there was another person here." He said. "I'm Soar, and my vivosaur is Amargo."

Amargo looked rather curiously at Lyra and Chasmo, which made Lyra a bit intimidated.

"Don't worry." He said. " Amargo is just being friendly."

Then, Amargo licked her cheek.

"See?" He said. "He loves you!"

"I'm Lyra, and this is my Vivosaur, Chasmo." She said. "I just revived him."

"I just revived Amargo too." He said, putting a fossil in his fossil case. "So, are you also looking for more Vivosaurs?"

"Of course!" She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know." He said. After a long chat, she went back to look for fossils. After three hours, she returned to the cleaning room with five fossil rocks. Kl-33N watched her curiously as she cleaned them. By the time she was done, she cleaned two fossil heads, one arm, and two jewel rocks. She got Pacro and Raja. The arm however was another story. It was a Tricera arm. But, since she didn't revive a Tricera, she could not use that. Anyways, when Pacro and Raja awoke, they looked satisfied.

"_Yawwwn…Oh, hello, sweetie." _ Pacro sweetly said. _"I'm Pacro. But you can call me lillith."_

"Okay, Lillith." She said, smiling. Raja looked exited.

"_Hello!" _ Raja bursted. _"I'm Raja, but you can call me quake! Like earthquake!"_

"Umm…I'll remember that." She said. "Just stop jumping. You're shaking the place."

"_Oh. Sorry!" _ He said, stopping. As soon they were introduced to the team, they had to go back to the lake.

**Soar's P.O.V.:**

After I revived my fossils, I noticed one was a very special vivosaur. One was a radox, which was super special because it's hard to find. The other one was a Sucho, which I thought would make the team stronger.

"_When are we going to enter the fossil fighters tournaments?" _ Sucho asked.

"When we train." I said. "Then, we can enter the competition."

"_I can't wait!" _Amargo said. _"This is going to be awesome!"_

I smiled at him. He was right about how cool it was going to be. I looked at my wristwatch.

"Woah!" I said. "It's super late now! Time to go to bed!"

"_Awwww!" _My vivosaurs cried.

"Don't worry!" I said. "We can train tomorrow. Let's get some sleep for now, Ok?"

That made their faces light up. After I put each of them into their dino medals, I went to my room, and went to sleep.

**That was good right? Wrong! It is just the beginning! Now, Here's how to fill out your OC's!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Apperance ( can have other outfits):**

**Lives:**

**Vivosaur started with:**

**Full team (If your vivosaur super revives, tell me how that happened):**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Love interest (can be a OC or another character):**

**Another thing I want to say is do not hurt my feelings with how I write or How I express myself! I'm just trying to be me! I'll make sure to add your Oc as soon as possible! Byee! **


	2. Chapter 2: Training for the tournament

**I'm back! And now, Chapter 2 is out!**

**Soar: Well it's about time! Where have you been?**

**Yanyin (A.K.A, Me) : Let's just say it wasn't kiddie land. *glares***

**Soar: um…ok…to the story!**

**Yanyin: Great idea!**

* * *

**Lyra's P.O.V:**

The next morning, I instantly got up to go train at Treasure Lake. While I was walking, I ran into someone.

"Owch!" I groaned. "That hurt…"

The boy got up to help me. He had on clothes similar to this boy named Dino, but he had on a shirt with Igno on it. He also had Black hair with lava colors. He kept looking at me. I could also hear Lillith and Quake snickering.

"Quit it guys!" I whispered to them. They continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you!" He apologized. "I didn't notice you."

"My name's Lyra." I said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sam." He said. "I just arrived here yesterday."

His vivosaur came out. It was a Dimetro.

"I have to go train now." He said. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I hollered back as he left. After he was gone, Lillith and Quake came out.

"_Looks like someone is in loooove!" _Quake yelled. To be honest, I think Quake has some serious problems, because he always yells every time he talks.

"No, I don't think he likes me." I said. "He was just being friendly."

Lillith rolled her eyes. _"Suuure he doesn't!"_

"Look, can we just go train now!?" I huffed. All of this love talk was making me embarrassed.

"_Yeah!" _Quake yelled. _"Let's go, go, and go!"_

When I got to Treasure Lake. A girl was battling this other girl. One had a Tsintao, and the other girl had an Andrarch. Tsintao looked like it was about to pass out.

"I think that's enough training for today, Sonya." The girl with the Tsintao said.

After the battle ended, I ran up to both of them. One had on what looks like a poison purple sports bra, purple soldier pants, and black fingerless gloves with black heel shoes. She had very long, red velvet hair and silver eyes. The other girl had on a red, sleeveless, zipper-free jacket with a lime green short sleeve shirt under. She also had on lime green elbow-high gloves, a red skirt, and knee high pants with lime green, yellow, and red. She had long, red velvet hair with silver bangs and ruby red eyes. She also had freckles.

"That was soo awesome!" I said. "I'm Lyra, and this is Quake, my raja, and Lillith, my pacro."

"I'm Apple maple, and the girl over there is Sonya Murasaky." The older girl said. "Do you wanna battle?"

I shook my head yes. Chasmo came out of nowhere to battle.

"Wait…where were you!?" I asked.

He made a drowsy yawn. _"Doesn't matter." _ He said. _"I'll battle first."_

I stared at him. I don't think he could tell I was trying to signal him something.

"_What?"_ He inquired, letting out another long yawn.

"You're on level five." I said. "You're already prepared. Lillith and Quake need serious training."

"_Iiiiif you say so." _ He said. I don't think he slept at all. Anyways, Apple sent out her Tsintao and a Carchar. Since they were both earth elements, I had an enormous problem and disadvantage.

"You go first." She said.

"Quake, Raja fang!" I yelled.

Quake sped over to Carchar like a bullet. He swiftly clamped on Carchar's arm. The excruciating pain made Carchar roar in pain.

" Lulu, spinning punch!" She yelled to her vivosaur.

Lulu punched her fist into Lillith's jaw, making her suffer almost critical damage. Her life point was at half.

"Quake, Raja fang again!" I said.

After switching his range, he bit carchar, making it suffer critical damage and because of his accurate range, carchar was out. However, because of this, Apple now had maximum FP to do some hurtful damage.

" Lulu, Valiant tackle on Raja!" She said. She seemed really determined.

Lulu slammed her large, heavy body into Quake, which made him suffer the same damage as Lillith. Now they were both about to give up. Lillith got near Lulu.

"_I got this one!" _ She said.

"Lillith, mother's slap!" I said.

Because of her range, she injured Lulu badly, and somehow, by luck, she was able to knock her out. They were both at level 3.

"Good job!" Apple said, high-fiving me." Now we have to go to the tournament!"

"Then…Let's go!" Sonya said.

* * *

**Yay! Now I can do another!**

**Soar: Wait a minute…Where was I!?**

**Yanyin: *turns to look at soar* you are waiting!**

**Soar: where?**

**Yanyin: I ain't tellin nuttin!**

**Soar: B-b-but!**

**Yanyin: Hush!**

**Review!**


End file.
